Oh, Sweet Imagination
by Mackz
Summary: Edward Cullen não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Isabella Swan, o seu mais perfeito inferno pessoal, tinha-o levado a ver estrelas. Olhou para baixo, mas em vez de a ver, encontrou apenas o vazio. O ruivo, então deu-se conta que estava com sérios problemas. Tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Outra vez.


Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, tal como as suas personagens.

* * *

_**Mackz Produções apresenta**_

**One-Shot**

_Oh, Sweet Imagination_

Era um dia raro na cidade de Forks.

Cidade esta que permanecia quase todo o ano coberta de nuvens, sendo exaustivamente banhada pela chuva e pela neve. Mas naquele dia, o Sol decidiu aparecer. O céu azul com algumas nuvens deixava ver o astro rei. O aparecimento do Sol, foi motivo de alegria dos habitantes de Forks, principalmente os estudantes da Forks High School, que deixaram os casacos pesados, os guarda-chuvas sombrios e trocaram pelas finas t-shirts para apreciar o calor.

Essa alegria também contagiava intensamente Isabella Swan, que tinha um ódio profundo á chuva e declarava-se eterna apaixonada do Sol e do calor. Apesar disso, tinha deixado para trás o clima de verão de Phoenix, Arizona e mudado para aquela cidade cinzenta. Decisão que não foi fácil, mas sentia-se a mais na nova vida da sua mãe eternamente jovem e irresponsável com o seu novo marido. Gostava de Phil, o marido da sua mãe, mas preferia ainda mais a companhia de seu pai, Charlie Swan, o chefe da polícia de Forks.

Charlie era muito parecido a Isabella, ou Bella como gostava que a tratassem, no quesito de personalidade. Ambos tímidos, metidos no seu próprio mundo, mas com um coração do tamanho do universo. Era essa a principal razão que Bella gostava de viver em Forks: o seu pai deixava-a andar á sua própria vontade, sem a controlar todos os segundos. Ele sabia que podia confiar nela.

Na Forks High School, Bella era uma das melhores alunas e motivo de orgulho de professores. Sempre atenta, trabalhos prontos antes da data de entrega, respostas sempre corretas, comportamento impecável e testes com notas que fariam inveja a Albert Einstein. Sim, Bella Swan era oficialmente uma _nerd_. Mantinha-se longe de todos os populares, tentando passar despercebida pela população escolar, mas de facto por detrás da franja cortada e das pequenas espinhas que ela escondia com esta, Isabella era inegavelmente uma jovem bonita e atraente, marcada pelo seu jeito de menina e as curvas perfeitas do seu corpo.

Era exatamente por ser uma nerd que Bella não sabia como podia ter duas melhores amigas que a adoravam e eram populares ao mesmo tempo. Rosalie Hale e Alice Brandon eram as parceiras sempre presentes de Bella. A primeira, uma bela loira de um metro de 75 e de olhos azuis, muito conhecida por ser a líder das _cheerleaders_. Enquanto a segunda, era baixinha com o cabelo preto e uns olhos verdes que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um e também uma cheerleader.

Apesar de fazerem parte do grupo dos populares, Rosalie e Alice encontraram em Bella uma amiga verdadeira e sincera que não conseguiriam encontrar nos outros populares. Por isso, as três mantinham-se unidas e protegiam-se umas às outras.

Rosalie e Alice esperavam por Bella, encostadas aos armários colocados num dos corredores da escola. Rosalie bufou impaciente e olhou pela décima vez para o seu relógio de pulso, e verificou que faltava menos de 2 minutos para a próxima aula começar. Já Alice, completamente dispersa do aborrecimento da loira, mantinha os seus olhos colados no loiro de olhos pretos que estava á uns metros á sua frente, perto de uma sala de aula. Loiro esse, que habitava todos os sonhos de Alice durante a noite. Ele chamava-se Jasper Whitlock e a morena baixinha prometeu a si mesma, que um dia seria a sua _Senhora Whitlock_.

Jasper não estava sozinho, acompanhado pelos seus dois fiéis amigos, Edward Masen e Emmet McCarty. Eram os três completamente distintos uns dos outros e motivos de suspiros de parte das alunas da escola e não só. Edward era alto e lindo. Tinha um cabelo castanho com uns toques avermelhados, olhos verdes e um sorriso de tirar o folego. Já Emmet, era igualmente moreno com os cabelos tingidos de preto acompanhados por um par de olhos azuis com um brilho maroto. Era musculado e tão alto quanto Edward.

Os três, completamente desatentos ao que se passava ao seu redor, estavam numa conversa acalorada sobre o jogo de futebol que tinha passado na televisão no dia anterior.

"Onde é que a Bella se meteu?" perguntou Rosalie, bufando pela vigésima vez. "Faltam 1 minuto para a aula com…" – interrompeu-se ao dar-se conta que Alice não estava atenta e beliscando-a, chamou-a.

"Ouch! Para quê que foi isso?" Perguntou Alice, desviando os olhos pela primeira vez de Jasper.

"Isto foi para acordares! Estás praticamente a comê-lo com os olhos!" disse Rosalie, intercalando o olhar entre Alice e o grupo de rapazes.

"Não, não estou!" Respondeu Alice prontamente, aborrecida e arrumando o uniforme que era obrigatório usar naquela escola. Uniforme esse composto por uma saia de pregas azul, camisa branca, gravata azul e casaco da mesma cor, finalizando com as meias até ao joelho azuis e pretas. Olhou de volta para Jasper e suspirou "Mas é que ele é tão lindo..."- Continuou, fazendo com que Rosalie revirasse os olhos e olhasse de novo o relógio.

Naquele preciso momento, Bella corria do ginásio onde tinha acabado de ter Educação Física para o edifício onde as amigas a esperavam. A professora tinha insistido com ela, que pela primeira vez, Bella não se estava a esforçar numa disciplina. Bella detestava vólei e qualquer tipo de desporto, apenas ia á aquelas aulas porque era obrigatório. Mas aborrecida com a avaliação da professora, ficou mais uns minutos após os outros alunos terem sido, apenas para provar que podia não ser a melhor, mas que mesmo assim estava a tentar. Quando se deu conta da hora, correu apressadamente, tirou a roupa e vestiu o uniforme obrigatório, conseguindo apenas colocar a saia e a camisa, enfiando a gravata pela cabeça sem apertar com precisão e trouxe o casaco na mão.

Já estava perto das amigas, quando conseguiu vestir o casaco e meter a mochila atrás das costas. Quando entrou no edifício, caminhou pelos corredores e avistou as amigas ao longe encostadas aos armários. Encaminhou-se para elas, quando Rosalie notou-a e transformou o seu rosto numa carranca, enquanto batia no relógio de pulso com o seu dedo. Bella sorriu amarelo para amiga, enquanto se aproximava.

Naquele momento, Edward que estava absorvido pela conversa dos amigos, desviou o olhar para o corredor e parou de respirar quando se deu se conta que estava a presenciar uma das suas fantasias mais eróticas. Bella, que caminhava na sua direção, com a saia azul um pouco subida, dando uma deliciosa visão das suas coxas brancas. A sua camisa branca estava desapertada nos primeiros botões, sendo possível ver a sombra do seu peito e notava-se a pele brilhante, ligeiramente suada. A gravata estava ao redor, largada sobre o decote. O seu cabelo castanho, que estava normalmente preso num rabo-de-cavalo ou separado em duas tranças, estava solto e bagunçado, dando-lhe um ar extremamente selvagem. Edward tinha noção que os seus amigos continuavam a conversar, mas a sua mente estava completamente colada naquela imagem, enquanto sentia a sua boca a salivar. Nem se dando conta que estava a desejar fogosamente a nerd da Swan, como a conhecia. _"A minha mente só pode estar a pregar-me uma partida_", pensou Edward ainda colado na imagem de Bella.

"O quê que aconteceu?" Perguntou Rosalie, quando Bella chegou perto dela.

"Desculpa, ok? Atrasei-me." Respondeu Bella, notando que Rosalie estava claramente aborrecida.

"Isabella Swan atrasada? Amanhã é o fim do mundo?" Questionou Alice, sorrindo olhando para Bella, enquanto avaliava a vestimenta da amiga. Bella revirou os olhos, sorrindo-lhe de volta, notando o olhar da amiga sobre si.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Bella a Alice, confusa.

"Bem, nada… Tirando o facto de que parece que acabaste de sair do filme pornô." – Respondeu Alice, seriamente. Ainda avaliando a amiga. " Tu sabes, aqueles da estudante má comportada… "

Bella olhou para baixo no mesmo instante, sentindo a sua face a arder, fechou o resto dos botões da camisa e ajeitou a saia, provocando risos às duas amigas.

Edward que ainda estava em transe, abanou rapidamente a cabeça.

"Ei, está tudo bem?" Perguntou-lhe Jasper.

"Ahm… E-eu acho que sim... Que dizer, sim, claro." – Balbuciou Edward ainda inquieto. "_Meu Deus, o que foi aquilo?_" pensou.

* * *

_Uma semana depois_

Um ruivo de olhos verdes, suspirou pela enésima vez, enquanto passava os seus dedos por entre os fios dos seus cabelos. "_Outra vez não, por favor_", implorou mentalmente. Há cerca de uma semana, uma determinada imagem não saia da sua mente. Bella, naquela saia e camisa, era o que povoava os seus sonhos pela madrugada a dentro. Não entendia como podia sentir tanto desejo por alguém que ele nunca reparou antes. Alguém que fazia parte dos nerds. Alguém que o devia desejar, não o contrário.

Suspirou novamente, aflito em levantar os olhos. A sala estava em silêncio, já que o professor de Matemática tinha ditado alguns exercícios e ordenado para os alunos os fazerem em silêncio para não distrair os colegas. Mas para Edward, era impossível não se distrair, porque quando levantou os seus olhos da mesa, o seu coração praticamente saltou pela garganta.

Ali estava Bella, numa saia preta justíssima ao seu corpo curvilíneo, que mostrava completamente as suas coxas. Nela, estava presa uma camisa branca, igualmente justa que salientava os seus seios, desapertada nos primeiros botões dando a Edward a possibilidade de olhar para o topo dos seus seios. Ela tinha uns óculos pretos colocados, que deslizaram para baixo, ficando presos no meio do seu nariz. Enquanto o longo cabelo castanho estava preso num coque alto.

Aquela era a personificação de uma professora preparada para arrasar corações como entre outras coisas. E o verdadeiro inferno pessoal do ruivo que estava prestes a enlouquecer. Bella olhou diretamente nos seus olhos verdes, sorrindo misteriosamente, enquanto puxava um braço para trás e soltava os seus fios do seu cabelo. Abanando levemente a cabeça, aproximou-se devagar de Edward.

Como se a visão já não fosse incrivelmente quente, Bella dobrou-se sobre a mesa do ruivo, mordendo suavemente o seu lábio inferior e dando uma visão total do seu decote ao rapaz. Edward, não conseguia desviar os olhos dos seios da jovem, por mais que tentasse.

"Hmm... Edward" Murmurou Bella sensualmente "Alguém tem-se portado mal…" continuou sorrindo e fitando diretamente os olhos de Edward, que estava prestes a entrar em combustão.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, sabia que não conseguia expressar em palavras o quanto ele a queria naquele preciso momento. Até que Bella levantou-se abruptamente, pondo-se de pé novamente.

"Senhor Masen, não conseguiu dormir ontem á noite?" disse Bella numa voz assustadoramente masculina e áspera.

Edward, assustado e confuso, abanou a cabeça repentinamente e deu-se conta que o professor estava perto dele e olhando-o como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Logo, Edward desviou o olhar e passou-o rapidamente pela turma, reparando que todos tinham parado o que estavam a fazer e o estavam a observar. Olhando para frente, duas mesas após a sua, estava Bella Swan também a observá-lo.

Edward desviou o olhar rapidamente para o professor.

"Peço desculpas, professor Scott. Eu não me estou a sentir muito bem." disse Edward, enquanto se levantava, pegando na mochila e caminhando para fora da sala deixando todos a olhar para as suas costas, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido.

Bella que estava sentada nas primeiras mesas, não esperou dois segundos antes de voltar aos exercícios propostos, deixando para trás o pensamento que os populares eram pessoas estranhas.

* * *

_Passado três semanas_

"… E depois, ele consegue-se desviar de três tipos, dá o turbo na corrida e touchdown!" – Disse Emmet, enquanto explicava a jogada do seu jogador favorito a Jasper.

" Ele é mesmo bom no que faz. O tipo é sempre a marcar." – respondeu Jasper entusiasmado com a conversa do amigo.

"Ai, podes crer. E um dia eu vou estar no lugar dele." Declarou Emmet, de uma maneira sonhadora com que Jasper se riu, até estranhar o silêncio que vinha do seu lado. Desviou o olhar para o amigo que antes participava tão ativamente nas conversas e agora mantinha-se quieto e olhar pela janela.

"Edward?" Cutucou-o Jasper e quando o amigo não respondeu, fez um gesto com a cabeça para Emmet, a que este respondeu com um encolher de ombros. "Edward? Está tudo bem?"

Edward desviou rapidamente o olhar da janela e virou-se para os amigos, apenas para murmurar um "hmm hmm" e virar-se novamente para o exterior.

Naquelas últimas semanas, Edward estava a chegar a um limite. A sua mente já tinha pregado todo o tipo de partidas. Desde Bella professora, Bella polícia, Bella estudante e por aí fora. Ele estava no limiar da combustão e decidiu que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, no momento em que imaginou uma Bella enfermeira quando teve que levar um colega lesionado do ginásio para a enfermaria. Ele tinha que acabar com aquilo. Por todos os lados que olhasse, só via aqueles olhos castanhos a provoca-lo.

"Ahm… vai haver uma _party_ na casa da Jess no próximo sábado" Escutou Emmet dizer de repente "Vocês querem ir?"

"Yeah, por mim tudo bem. Edward?"

Uma _party_? Neste momento, uma party para Edward não lhe parecia nada agradável. Andava completamente envolto nas suas fantasias e naqueles belas e longas pernas e os redondos sei-Ok, talvez até devesse ir. Ia ajudar a distrair-se das suas bolas azuis, como também podia descontrair ao lado de uma companhia feminina atraente, isto é, aliviar-se com alguém. A sua mão esquerda já andava a reclamar há algum tempo.

"Eu vou." Respondeu simplesmente aos amigos.

Um arrepio muito especial atravessou a sua pele e evitando agora olhar para a entrada, pelo canto do olho conseguia perceber Bella e as suas fiéis amigas a passar por ela.

"Já tenho tudo preparado para logo. Pipocas, filmes e lencinhos de papel" Disse Rosalie enquanto recolhia o seu almoço "Agora, não se esqueçam de trazer o vosso pijama. Ah, é para estar às 18h. Em ponto. Ouviram?"

"Sim, Rose." Responderam Alice e Bella em sintonia, imitando os movimentos de Rose.

"Ótimo! Vai ser tão divertido!"

"Desde que não nos faças de tuas barbies." Disse Bella, caminhando para uma mesa, sentando em seguida e sendo imitada pelas amigas.

"Eu? Deves-me estar a confundir com a Alice!"

"Hey! Eu não faço isso!"

"O quê?!" Questionou Rose fitando Alice, chocada "Não fazes isso? Queres que te lembre-"

"Ok, meninas" Interrompeu Bella, sorrindo "Já percebemos. Podemos comer agora em paz e em sossego?" Recebendo em resposta apenas uns "hmm".

"Edward Cullen está a olhar para ti." Disse subitamente Rosalie. Bella, que estava a comer, parou com o garfo a meio do caminho e levantou os olhos chocados para a sua amiga.

"Han?"

"É… Ele tem olhando muito para ti." Explicou Rosalie, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Edward. Quando Bella virou a vista nessa direção, só teve tempo de observa-lo a virar o rosto rapidamente para o lado oposto. "Viste?! Viste?"

"Acho que alguém está interessado na Bella" Cantarolou Alice, observando as bochechas de Bella corarem.

"Gente, não comecem com os vossos filmes…"

"Filmes? Bella, ele está colado em ti!" Salientou Rose, intercalando olhares entre Bella e Edward. "Até que faziam casalzinho bonito, não achas Alice?"

"Rose!" Bella, completamente envergonhada, atirou uma banana a Rose, da qual se desviou rindo da amiga.

"Ohh, a nossa Bella tão coradinha... Ai o amor!" Suspirou Alice, sorrindo.

Uma Bella completamente vermelha levantou-se da sua mesa e caminhou com passas pequenas e rápidas para fora da cantina, deixando as suas amigas rindo-se nas suas costas.

"Não faças isso, sua burra! Ele ama-te!" Gritou Alice, chorando como um bebé.

"Se tivesse um homem assim, nunca o deixaria ir" Soluçou Rose, agarrando o braço de Bella e chorando como uma perdida.

Bella, que estava no meio das duas meninas chorando, suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Vocês sabem que isto é filme e é fictício certo?"

"Cala-te Bella!" Ordenou Rose, completamente atenta ao drama romântico que passava na televisão.

"Ok…" Suspirou novamente e voltou a pensar no ruivo de olhos verdes. Edward Cullen não lhe saía da cabeça. Como poderia um deus grego daqueles estar possivelmente interessado nela. _Casalzinho bonitinho_, recordou Bella. Não poderia negar. Edward Cullen sempre lhe pareceu muito atraente, mas teve-o sempre como o seu sonho inalcançável. Ele era lindo, alto, lindo, moreno, lindo, musculado nos sítios certos... _Lindo, _suspirouBella. Saber que ele estava a olhar para ela, fez com que borboletas ganhassem vida na barriga de Bella. Ele podia não estar interessado, mas simplesmente o facto de ele a ter notado fazia maravilhas com a sua autoestima.

"Eu vou buscar o meu _kit_ de manicura!" Saiu do seu monólogo interior ao escutar Rose, observando-a a levantar-se e a abandonar a sala onde estavam.

"Então…" Olhou para Alice " Já decidiste o que fazer em relação a _Hotward_?"

Bella olhou para amiga como se ela tivesse duas cabeças, levantando a sua sobrancelha direita "Hotward?"

"Yeah, acabei de inventar. Eu acho que se aplica."

Bella fitou a amiga calada por alguns segundos e abanou a cabeça subitamente.

"Espera, tu disseste '_Já decidiste o que fazer em relação a… ele_'?"

"Sim" Respondeu Alice "Eu usei outro termo para ele, mas foi isso"

"Como assim?"

"Como assim… o quê?"

"Fazer em relação? A Edward?"

"Siiiim…" Disse Alice lentamente, olhando atentamente a amiga.

"Alice, tu enlouqueceste de vez?!" Perguntou devolvendo o olhar a Alice.

"Alice é maluca já dela. Mas o que foi desta vez?" Interrompeu Rosalie, sobressaltando as duas.

"Hey!" Alice respondeu, fazendo uma carranca "Eu não sou maluca. Só fiz uma simples pergunta á Bella."

"Que pergunta?" Questionou Rose, pousando o seu kit de manicura no chão e sentando-se no sofá.

"Eu perguntei-lhe o que ela ia fazer em relação ao Edward. Foi só isso."

"Hm, certo" Murmurou Rose "O que vais fazer?" Virou-se para amiga de longos cabelos castanhos.

Bella arregalou os olhos, encarando Rose "Tu também?" Suspirou pesadamente. "Eu não vou fazer nada"

"Porquê?" Questionaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Porque… porque não. Quer dizer… Não sei" Bella desviou o olhar das amigas para as suas mãos, confusa e atrapalhada.

Alice estendeu o braço e agarrou a mão de Bella, apertando-a em seguida. "Bella, tu devias falar com ele."

"Falar com ele? E o que eu vou dizer?" Murmurou mantendo o seu olhar no seu colo.

" 'Olá, eu sou a Bella. Gostava de te conhecer' Simples." Rose sorriu-lhe, encorajando-a.

"Uau, isso parece tão simples na tua boca. Mas não."

"Porque não?" Insistiu Alice, voltando a apertar a mão da amiga.

Bella suspirou pesadamente, levantou o olhar para outras meninas e logo voltou a repousa-lo nas suas mãos. "Porque haveria ele de querer alguma coisa com alguém… como eu?"

"Bella!" Rose agarrando-lhes os ombros, obrigou a amiga a levantar o olhar para a encarar "Nunca mais digas isso. Tu és linda. É verdade. " Sorrindo-lhe, abraçou-a "Edward seria um tipo de sorte se te tivesse."

Bella sorriu por fim, sentido lágrimas invadindo os seus olhos, abraçou Rose e Alice. "Obrigada meninas. O que eu seria sem vocês?"

"Nada!" Responderam as duas em sintonia, rindo em seguida. Bella revirou os olhos mas não conseguiu resistir às gargalhadas das amigas.

"Bem, chega disto. Vamos ao que interessa!" Disse Rose, pegando no seu kit. "Quem vai ser a primeira?" Olhou para Bella e Alice que se entreolharam, suspirando.

_Mais tarde naquela noite… _

Passava pouco depois da meia-noite e já todas as luzes da casa da Família Masen estavam desligadas e o silêncio era praticamente absoluto. Edward Senior e Elisabeth, pais de Edward, dormiam calmamente no seu quarto, enquanto o seu filho fazia o mesmo.

No seu quarto, Edward parecia calmo e em paz, completamente relaxado mergulhado no seu sono.

"Edward" Ouvia uma voz a chama-lo e parecia distante, longe dele. "Edward" Repetiu a voz suave, agora mais perto. "Edward" Sim, estava a aproximar-se e parecia uma voz de um anjo.

"Mmmn" Murmurou Edward, incapaz de saber o que responder ao chamado daquela voz angelical.

"Edward, acorda" Era uma voz tão linda, quase melódica e… feminina. Ele abriu os seus olhos lentamente, dando-se conta que estava no seu quarto e da escuridão que penetrava no mesmo.

"Edward, olha para mim." Ouviu de novo o chamado do anjo e quando procurou por ele, primeiramente notou os longos cabelos castanhos, que pareciam tão sedosos que Edward sentiu uma estranha necessidade de os tocar. Logo, de seguida, deu-se conta que uns olhos castanhos cintilantes o observavam com atenção. Os seus olhos desceram de encontro aos lábios carnudos e rosados do anjo, observou o lábio inferior a ser mordido e ele lambeu os seus próprios lábios em resposta.

Então, o anjo sorriu e quando Edward voltou a olhar para os olhos castanhos, reparou no brilho nítido perverso. "Anjo…" Murmurou fascinado.

"Edward" Murmurou o anjo em resposta, tocando suavemente o rosto do rapaz "Gosto que me chames de anjo… Mas quando te tiver na minha boca, quero ouvir o meu nome" Edward engoliu a seco, sentido o toque inocente do ser angelical contrastando com as suas palavras.

"Bella…" Sussurrou, observando-a a aproximar-se e sentar-se na cama perto de si. Naquele momento, Edward encontrava-se apoiado nos seus cotovelos enquanto esperava ansiosamente pelo próximo movimento dela.

Bella usou a sua outra mão para tocar no outro lado do rosto. "Sim." Sorriu-lhe, deixando as suas mãos deslizarem para o peito de Edward, passeando-as suavemente até os seus abdominais, sempre atenta às reações dele. Edward sentia os seus lábios secos e ao observa-la inclinar-se na sua direção, só teve tempo de os lamber antes de sentir os lábios carnudos roçar suavemente nos seus. Ao tentar aprofundar o toque, sentiu uma pequena mão a empurrar de volta para a cama.

Edward gemeu frustrado enquanto Bella lhe sorria, com aquele brilho especial ainda muito nítidos nos seus olhos. Ela levantou-se, dando uma visão do seu corpo coberto por um pequeno vestido branco. Parecia quase inocente, porém notava-se os pequenos mamilos muito salientes no tecido do vestido.

Bella subiu de novo na cama, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Edward. Inclinando-se sobre o corpo dele, beijou levemente a barriga deste. Sorriu-lhe novamente e começou uma serie de beijos que desciam gradualmente. _"Oh não, ela não vai fazer o que estou a pensar… vai?"_, pensou Edward.

"Vou sim." Respondeu Bella, encarando-o e Edward deu-se conta que tinha pensado alto. _"Porra"_, pensou de novo e escutou Bella a rir-se.

Bella olhou para baixo e viu um membro do rapaz já muito acordado. "Alguém está muito feliz por me ver" Riu-se, ouvindo Edward grunhindo em resposta. Decidida a acabar com uma pequena parte da tortura dele, passou suavemente a mão sobre o cós das calças que se encontrava absurdamente salientado pela excitação dele.

"Bella" rugiu Edward, entre lufadas de ar.

Ignorando-o, aumentou a pressão sobre o membro e massajou-o suavemente. Após achar que ele já tinha tido o suficiente, baixou as calças do pijama e os boxers subitamente, apanhando Edward de surpresa.

O pénis, levemente avermelhado, saltou livremente. Bella agarrou-lhe pela base, sentindo-o duro como rocha na sua mão. Lambeu os seus lábios e ao olhar para cima, observou Edward gemer e a deixar a cabeça pendente para trás. Moveu então a sua mão para cima e de volta para baixo, suavemente, ainda atenta às reações dele. Deu seguimento aos seus movimentos, aumentando a velocidade ligeiramente.

"Porra, Bella" gemeu Edward, subindo os seus quadris em encontro aos movimentos da mão da morena.

Bella inclinou-se e passou a sua língua pela cabeça avermelhada do membro, correndo-a em seguida pelo seu comprimento. Levantou o olhar para encontrar o do ruivo. Observou as suas pupilas dilatadas, as íris negras envoltas em desejo e luxúria. Então, Bella enfiou a cabeça dura na sua boca, descendo pelo comprimento, parando quando não conseguia ir mais fundo. Com a sua mão ainda na base do membro, massajou o que não cabia na boca e começou os movimentos de vai e vem, lentamente.

Edward revirando os olhos de prazer, desceu uma das suas mãos e agarrando os cabelos de Bella com cuidado para não a magoar, moveu os seus quadris de encontro á boca dela.

"Oh, tão bom… Bella" Aumentou os movimentos do seu quadril, incentivando Bella a fazer o mesmo.

De acordo com as puxadas de cabelo que recebia de Edward, Bella aumentou a velocidade, deslizando uma mão para baixo e massajou suavemente as bolas do rapaz, ouvindo um gemido alto da parte dele.

Ela soube que ele estava próximo, quando o aperto nos seus cabelos aumentou, tal como a velocidade dos movimentos do quadril dele. Sentindo o membro pulsar na sua boca, ela aumentou a pressão, olhando para cima e deliciando-se com a expressão de puro prazer nas faces de Edward.

"Oh, Bella!" Gritou Edward, quando o orgasmo o invadiu, libertando ondas por todo o seu corpo. Bella engoliu tudo o Edward lhe deu, lambeu o membro, limpando-o completamente com a sua língua.

Edward completamente largado sobre a cama, relaxado, nem conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Bella Swan. Bella _Foda-se_ Swan tinha-o feito ver estrelas usando simplesmente a sua boca. Olhou para baixo, mas em vez de a ver, encontrou apenas o vazio.

Quando abriu os olhos e percebeu a claridade natural da manhã que invadia o seu quarto, Edward deu-se conta que estava realmente _fodido_. Tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. _Porra, parecia tão real, _pensou. De todas as suas fantasias e sonhos, nunca tinha ido tão longe. Em todas elas, Bella passava o tempo a provocar-lhe, não a fazer maravilhas com o seu corpo. E foi também a primeira vez que sonhou com simplesmente Bella, sem fantasia.

Olhou para baixo, viu o seu membro já muito acordado e suspirou. "Bem, foi real para ti."

* * *

_Sábado_

Edward Masen tinha tomado uma decisão: iria falar com Bella Swan.

Nunca tinham falado pessoalmente. Só a ouvia a falar nas aulas quando os professores deixavam alguma questão no ar. Talvez tenha esse o motivo de ele conseguir fantasiar sobre a sua voz. Nunca a tinha ouvido escutar a dizer o seu nome, mas nos seus sonhos, o seu chamado era pura rendição do rapaz.

Edward sabia que tinha que falar com ela. As suas fantasias tinham chegado a nível muito alto, ele começava a diagnosticar-se num grau elevado de loucura. Não tinha sequer ideia do que lhe devia dizer, como deveria começar uma simples conversa.

Observava mais alunos a entrarem pela porta da casa de Jess, mergulhado nos seus pensamentos e apenas bebericando uma Coca-cola. Ainda era muito cedo para bebidas mais pesadas. E precisava de falar com Bella sóbrio, senão tinha absoluta certeza que iria cometer alguma loucura.

Não sabia onde estavam os seus amigos, Jasper e Emmet. Mas fazia uma pequeníssima ideia.

Emmet estava muito possivelmente escondido num dos cantos ou quartos da casa, enquanto enfiava a sua língua pela garganta de alguma menina, enquanto as suas mãos mantinham-se igualmente entretidas com o corpo da mesma. Já Jasper devia estar rodeado de um grupo de fãs, pregando algumas das suas filosofias de vida. Edward não entendia como elas achavam aquilo atraente. Já ele, mantinha encostado numa das paredes da sala, que agora estava a abarrotar de gente, á espera que a sua deusa de olhos castanhos fizesse a sua aparição.

"Bella" Cantarolou Rose, balançando na sua mão um par de sapatos de salto alto pretos "Apresento-te os teus novos melhores amigos."

"Não… Já não chega eu ter que ir vestida assim?" Apontou para si mesma. Não podia negar, o vestido curto e justo ficava-lhe bem, mas era completamente fora da sua zona de conforto.

"Bella! Não podes estar a pensar que eu vou permitir que leves umas sapatilhas ou chinelos! Os sapatos combinam totalmente com o vestido." Rose entregou os saltos a Bella, olhando para mesma muito seriamente, esperando que ela os calçasse.

Depois de calçados, Bella levantou e olhou para o espelho em frente. Os seus pés estavam escondidos dentro dos saltos pretos, que deixavam a sua perna descoberta, devido ao cumprimento do vestido, muito mais elegante. O vestido azul batia no meio das coxas, simples e justo. O decote era redondo, e tinha duas alças grossas no seu ombro a segura-lo. Já o seu cabelo ia solto, com umas pequenas ondas, dando-lhe um ar selvagem. Na questão da maquilhagem, Alice estava de parabéns. O seu trabalho estava ótimo.

Os olhos eram completamente salientados pela sombra escura e o lápis preto, enquanto nos lábios eram pintados por um rosa claro, praticamente a sua cor natural.

Bella estava boquiaberta ao observar-se ao espelho. "Uau…"

"Estás linda. Sexy. Perfeita." Alice apareceu atrás de si, sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente. Bella sorriu-lhe de volta, corando com os elogios da amiga. "Oh, só faltava isso… Blush natural" Riu-se, apertando Bella com os seus braços.

Alice estava igualmente linda, com um vestido preto igualmente curto. Já Rosalie decidiu-se por um vermelho.

Rose juntou-se ao grupo e sorriu-lhes. "Vamos?"

"Sim" Respondeu Alice prontamente. "Estás preparada, Bella?"

Bella olhou de volta para as duas amigas. "Não." Rose e Alice riram-se e empurraram-na para sair de casa.

Depois de uma longa e profunda conversa com as amigas, Bella decidiu que iria conversar com Edward. Tanto Alice como Rose convenceram-na que era o melhor a fazer. Elas tinham-lhe dado animo a Bella para o fazer, aumentado a sua coragem. _Tinha as melhores amigas do mundo_, pensou. Iria falar com Edward, estava decidido. _O que tinha mesmo a perder?_ Relembrou a pergunta que Alice lhe fez quando insistiu que não o ia fazer. _Provavelmente a minha dignidade_, respondeu a si mesma. _Não, não posso pensar assim. Sou uma mulher crescida, forte e independente. Vou conseguir. _

O nervosismo já se fazia notar quando avistou a casa de Jéssica ao fim da rua, muito iluminada e rodeada de gente. Ao sair do carro de Rose, as suas pernas tremiam.

Sentiu a mão de Alice agarrar a sua e olhou para ela. "Calma, vai correr tudo bem". Prometeu-lhe com um pequeno aperto de mão.

Logo que entrou na casa, reparou em duas coisas: na música que invadia toda a casa e Edward Masen. Ele estava sozinho e parecia completamente desatento ao que se passava ao seu redor. O rubor habitual alojou-se nas bochechas de Bella e toda a sua coragem tinha ido pelo ralo. Nunca conseguiria ter coragem suficiente para falar com ele.

Todos os seus pensamentos dispersaram, quando então um muito pensativo Edward levantou o olhar e fitou-a. Bella já não conseguia ouvir a música, tudo o que escutava era os batimentos do seu coração. Rapidamente desviou o olhar para o chão á sua frente, sentido a sua face a arder e seguiu as suas amigas para dentro da festa.

Ao contrário de Bella, a troca de olhares só o tinha incentivado. Edward iria falar com ela.

Seguiu um pouco atrás dela, apenas para não a perder de vista. Observou as amigas a dispersarem-se e Bella ficou sozinha. Ela sentou-se num sofá da divisão e ele encheu-se de coragem para ir falar com ela.

"Olá" murmurou quando se aproximou dela. Bella levantou os olhos para olha-lo, chocada sem saber o que responder, apenas ficou a encara-lo como uma louca.

Edward sorriu galante e sentou-se ao seu lado, nunca tirando os olhos dela. "Olá Bella" repetiu.

A menina abriu a boca surpresa, enquanto mil e uma borboletas ganhavam vida na sua barriga. "Tu sabes o meu nome?"

Edward riu-se. "Claro."

"Olá" murmurou ainda assombrada.

"Olá" Repetiu o rapaz. " Eu sou o Edward."

Bella engoliu a seco, com uma estranha necessidade de se beliscar crescendo dentro dela. " Eu sei".

"Oh, ótimo." Respondeu-lhe um Edward, muito sorridente. "Estás à espera de alguém?" Qual era a razão para ela se sentar num sofá sozinha? Mas se tivesse, Edward teria todo o gosto em fazê-la mudar de ideias.

"Não" respondeu simplesmente para a felicidade de Edward. Não podia acreditar. Estava a falar com ele. Com Edward Masen. _Oh meu deus._

"Não te via como uma pessoa de festas." Edward sorriu-lhe brilhantemente.

"Não sou. Eu vim com umas amigas."

"Eu sei." Edward apontou para trás dos ombros de Bella. "Rosalie e Alice, certo?"

Olhou para trás e notou a amiga loira que estava entretida na conversa do quaterback da equipa de futebol da escola. Quando se virou para Edward, deu-lhe apenas um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Edward sorriu-lhe de volta, derretendo-a.

Alice quis saltar de alegria quando avistou Edward perto de Isabella. Estava completamente orgulhosa da amiga, por finalmente ter tomado uma atitude. Agora, descansada que a amiga estava em boas mãos, ela foi á procura do seu príncipe. Conseguiu avistar a cabeça loira, no meio de umas tantas femininas. Alice rosnou mentalmente e aproximou-se do grupo, decidida a afastar todas as potenciais pretendentes do seu futuro marido.

Edward não se dava conta de quanto tempo tinha-se passado, desde que começou a conversar com Bella. Aliás, ele admitia para si mesmo, que nunca tinha perdido tanto tempo numa conversa com uma menina. Talvez porque elas eram completamente sem cérebro e só falam de assuntos que não lhe interessaram. Já Bella era diferente. Ela inteligente e não podia negar, ela era linda. Mais linda que nas suas fantasias.

"Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber. Queres alguma coisa?" perguntou Edward, interrompendo o assunto.

"Não, obrigada." sorriu-lhe Bella.

"Ok. Eu volto já." Piscou-lhe o olho e afastou-se em direção á cozinha.

Bella não conseguia acreditar_. Meu deus. Meu deus. Meu deus. Meu deus. _A felicidade percorria todo o seu corpo. Estava elétrica e contente. Sentia-se poderosa. Era capaz até de experimentar _bungee__jump_! _Ok, talvez isso seja demais_.

Esfregou as suas mãos suadas no seu vestido, observando os outros a interagir, enquanto esperava Edward. Bufou então, impaciente. _Ele está a demorar ou é impressão minha?_

Respirou fundo e tragando o que lhe restava de coragem, decidiu ir de encontro ao rapaz. Pois, quando chegou á cozinha, percebeu um Edward preso contra a porta do frigorífico enquanto uma muito loira Tanya enfiava-lhe a língua pela garganta. Bella não conseguiu-se conter e ofegou com aquela imagem.

Edward rapidamente virou os olhos para a porta e percebeu Bella parada e chocada a olhar para ele.

"Bella, não é o que estás a pensar." Afastou Tanya brutamente e aproximou-se da morena que voltou-lhe as costas e correu para dentro de casa.

_Burra._

_Burra._

_Parva._

_Estupida._

_Como é que eu pude acreditar que ele estava interessado em mim?_

"Bella" escutou Edward gritar atrás dela. Como resposta, acelerou os seus passos. O que não resultou, quando sentiu uma mão grande e forte agarrar-lhe o braço e puxa-la. "Bella, ouve-me" Edward virou-a para ele.

Manteve-se muda, apenas fitando-o.

"Bella, eu posso explicar. Ela agarrou-me do nada."

"Edward, não tens que explicar. Não é como se eu fosse a tua namorada."

"Eu sei, mas a verdade é esta. Ela agarrou-me."

"Está bem. Eu consegui ver mesmo como ela te agarrava. Fantástico."

"Bella, não foi isso que aconteceu."

"Edward, estás a perder o teu tempo. Deixa-me" Puxou o seu braço para longe da mão dele, e recuou afastando-se, em direção á porta.

_Merda_, pensou Edward apertando a cana do seu nariz com força, irritado.

* * *

"Não acredito que aquele canalha foi capaz de te fazer isso!" resmungou Rose , caminhando de trás para a frente, no quarto da amiga de cabelos castanhos compridos. "Ele vai ter que pagar por isso!"

Alice suspirou, tentando consolar uma muito desconsolada Bella. A morena não conseguiu parar de chorar. Sentia-se ridícula, mas não podia mudar o que sentia.

"Oh, Bella. Desculpa" Alice apertou-a mais firmemente nos seus pequenos braços. "Eu sinto-me tão culpada. Fomos nós que te metemos nesta situação"

"Não. Não foram... _snif_… vocês" murmurou a menina descontente " Eu é que... _snif_…fui burra!"

"Não, não, não, não" Disse Rosalie, sentando na cama. "Ele é que foi um grande burro. Ele não tem noção do que ele perdeu."

Bella, ao escutar as palavras da amiga loira, explodiu numa nova serie de soluços.

"Bella!" chamou a loira chateada "Pará de chorar!"

"Rose, não estás a ajudar!" Advertiu Alice, tentando acalmar a amiga morena.

"Sabes o que ia ajudar? Fazeres-lhe pagar!"

"Rose!"

"Como?!" questionou Bella, sentando na cama e fitando a loira. "Eu quero que ele pague!"

Alice olhou entre as duas amigas, assustada. "Bella, não será me-"

"Não, Alice! Eu quero fazer isto" Disse determinada, ainda fungando."Então?"

Rose sorriu para amiga, orgulhosa da sua determinação.

"Eu tenho a mais perfeita ideia." Murmurou misteriosamente, enquanto esfregava as suas mãos.

Edward não podia negar.

Um sentimento de culpa estava bastante presente no seu peito. Não é que sentisse alguma coisa especial por Bella, para além de desejo_. Por favor, ela é uma nerd_. Mas a verdade é que Edward sentia um peso na consciência por ter magoado a morena.

Não gostava de a ver triste. Incomodou-o bastante o olhar dela, tal como os sentimentos que ela despertou dentro dele. Gostava dos seus sorrisos. Ela era muito mais bonita quando sorria. Fazia uma pequena covinha no queixo quando sorria. _Mas que raio estou eu a pensar?_, resmungou internamente. Gostava dela, tinha que confessar. Mas não era nada demais. Era um simples gostar. Um gostar-gostar. _O que fosse._

A verdade era que Bella ignorava-o todos os dias.

Sempre que passava pela morena, ela agia de forma como se ele não existisse. Edward não queria admitir, mas tinha ficado bastante incomodado pela indiferença da menina.

De facto, isso não ajudou a parar as suas fantasias. Elas estavam a todo o gás. Ter estado perto da morena, ter sentido o seu cheiro e observados os seus gestos, não tinha ajudado nada. Apenas piorado. Não havia nada mais com que Edward sonhasse, a não ser com o cheiro delicioso de morangos de Bella.

Às vezes, sentia-o de tal forma, que chegava a acreditar que ela estava ali, perto dele.

Edward não respondeu a mais nenhumas investidas de Tanya. A verdade é que Edward tinha sido apanhado de surpresa pelos movimentos da loira no dia da festa. A mesma disfarçou o seu objetivo com umas perguntas sem nexo, que Edward respondeu distraidamente, ocupado a escolher a sua bebida. E quando virou, tinha a loira em cima de si. Nem teve mesmo tempo de reagir, quando ouviu alguém a ofegar e pediu para si mesmo de que não fosse a morena dos seus sonhos.

Infelizmente, Edward não teve muita sorte. Queria-lhe pedir desculpa e explicar tudo claramente como tinha acontecido. Mas sabia que Bella nunca iria acreditar nele. Pela primeira vez, em anos, arrependeu-se de ser um mulherengo. Talvez senão o fosse, a menina poderia acreditar nele.

O rapaz decidiu então desistir de Bella. Aquilo entre eles os dois, não ia dar em nada mesmo. Também, aproximava-se outra festa. Esta era organizada por Emmet e tinha tudo para dar certo para os lados do ruivo.

* * *

Bella estava pronta para arrasar corações. Tinha um vestido preto muito justo ao corpo, que deixava á mostra as suas pernas. O decote era conservador, mas não tanto. Era possível ver a sombra dos seios arredondados da morena. Desta vez, Alice tinha centrado toda a atenção nos lábios de Bella. Eles iam vermelhos, junto com uma maquilhagem suave. Já o cabelo, solto e selvagem.

Logo quando entrou na casa de Emmet, dirigiu-se á cozinha, deixando as duas amigas para trás.

Pegou numa garrafa de tequila e encheu um copo. _Coragem extra dava sempre jeito_, pensou antes de tomar tudo em um gole. Desconfiada que aquilo não era suficiente, bebeu mais dois em seguida.

Após abandonar a cozinha, procurou pelo ruivo de olhos verdes. Quando o encontrou, viu-o muito próximo de uma loira desconhecida a conversar. Com uma inspiração profunda, Bella encaminhou-se para ele.

"Edward" O ruivo desviou a atenção da loira, que ele tinha a certeza que ia acabar no meio das pernas dela ao fim da noite. Surpreendido em encontrar a morena que todas as noites quase o matava de desejo, ficou mudo.

"Olá" Repetiu a menina, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Bella." Murmurou o ruivo ainda bastante surpreendido.

"Podemos conversar..." Olhou para loira, que a encarava zangada " … a sós?"

Edward nem pensou duas vezes e assentiu rapidamente. Quando percebeu, estava a ser puxado pela morena e empurrado contra uma das paredes. Bella colou o seu corpo contra o dele, que vergonhosamente quase soltou o gemido ao sentir as curvas da morena.

Uma mão da menina puxou a cabeça dele e logo os lábios carnudos dela estavam pousados nos dele. Com a mente completamente nublada, agarrou-a pela cintura, colando-a ainda mais ao seu corpo. Timidamente, sentiu a língua de Bella contra os seus lábios, que o rapaz cedeu voluntariamente.

Ao sentir o contacto, Edward gemeu contra os lábios da morena. Deixando as suas mãos deslizar da cintura da jovem, para as nádegas arredondadas desta. Apertando-as suavemente em seguida.

Quando sem ar, Edward afastou a boca dos lábios irresistíveis dela e desceu os seus para o pescoço de Bella. Bella não pôde conter-se e um arrepio delicioso atravessou todo o seu corpo, agarrando os ombros fortes do rapaz para se segurar em pé.

"Hmm... Meu deus, Bella." Gemeu Edward contra a dobra do seu pescoço, fazendo todos os seus pelinhos erriçarem-se.

Bella não sabia se corria ou festejava, ao sentir a potente e dura ereção contra a sua barriga. E como não sentir? _Devia ser enorme_, pensou Bella engolindo a seco. Precisava de foco. Foco, rapidamente!

Afastou abruptamente de Edward, surpreendendo-o novamente.

"Edward sobe para um quarto." Respondendo á questões nítidas no olhar de Edward, usando a sua voz mais sensual. "Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para nós bebermos."

O ruivo não precisou de pensar muito e sorrindo maliciosamente, afastou-se da morena e foi em direção às escadas.

Bella correu para a cozinha, encontrando as duas amigas, que a olharam ansiosas.

"Então?" Perguntou uma Alice preocupada.

"Está tudo a correr bem. Ele está á minha espera lá em cima." Rosalie gritou de entusiasmo pela amiga.

"Ótimo, ótimo Bella. Agora vamos passar para a segunda parte do plano!" disse Rosalie contente com o progresso da morena. "Aqui está as tuas bebidas" Entregou-lhe dois copos de plástico com cerveja. "Não te esqueças o teu é o azul, o dele é o vermelho." A morena assentiu e pegou nos copos.

"Bem, desejem-me sorte!"

"Boa sorte!" disseram Alice e Rosalie ao mesmo tempo. Alice suspirou ao ver Bella afastar-se.

"Eu espero mesmo que isto corra bem." Disse Alice, ainda preocupada.

Rose revirou os olhos e sorriu entusiasmada. "Tem tudo para dar bem. Deixa-te de coisas!"

A morena encontrava-se no corredor do segundo andar da casa, a olhar para as portas colocadas no mesmo. _Merda, porque é que eu não perguntei para que quarto ele ia?_

Olhou de um lado para outro, com a esperança de ouvir alguma coisa. Queria espreitar as divisões até encontra-lo, mas tinha medo do que possivelmente ia encontrar.

"Bella" ouviu chamarem-na, e quando olhou naquela direção encontrou Edward encostado a uma porta entreaberta. Ele sorriu-lhe, abrindo mais a porta e convidando-a a entrar.

Bella engoliu a seco e sorrindo amarelo, aproximou do ruivo e entrou no quarto. Escutou Edward a fechar a porta, atrás dela e não se coube de nervos quando viu a cama á sua frente. _Meu deus, eu vou mesmo fazer isto?_

Respirou profundamente e virou-se para o ruivo, com um sorriso sensual. Entregou um dos copos de plástico e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Edward imitou os movimentos da morena. "Obrigada" apontando para o copo. Bella simplesmente sorriu-lhe, observando-o a bebericar da cerveja.

"Emmet podia ter escolhido coisa melhor." Reclamou com uma careta, fazendo questão de pousar o copo.

"Não!" exclamou Bella. Sorrindo em seguida, amarelo. "Não é assim tão má. Bebe mais um pouco, vais ver que acabas por gostar."

Edward estranhou o comportamento da morena, mas voltou a beber do copo. Dando um grande gole, para a felicidade de Bella.

"Argh… Na, continua horrível." Pousou o copo desta e virou-se para a jovem. "Onde é que nós íamos?" sussurrou aproximando-se de Bella, tirando o copo de cerveja da mão da jovem e pousando ao lado do seu.

Quando o rapaz voltou a beija-la, Bella esqueceu-se por momentos de onde estava. Deixou-o guiar o beijo, cedendo quando ele desejou aprofundar. Sentia as mãos másculas passarem pelo seu corpo, nunca tocando necessariamente em algum sítio em especial e quando deu por si, a morena estava deitada no colchão, com o corpo quente de Edward cobrindo-a.

O rapaz abandonou os seus lábios e começou a beijar, morder e lamber o pescoço da jovem. Para Bella, alguma coisa estranha estava a acontecer. Não se lembrava de a temperatura estar tão alta. A morena sentia o seu corpo a esquentar. Talvez fosse dos toques do rapaz, ou de talvez sentir o seu corpo encontro ao dela. Talvez ela tivesse excitado, mas não gostava de admitir tal coisa. Apesar que o pano pequeno que usava no meio das pernas gritava uma história completamente diferente.

Edward separou as pernas da morena com o seu joelho e pressionou-se contra ela. Sentia o seu membro duro e dolorido contra o tecido desconfortável das suas calças. Estava ansioso para liberta-lo e enterrar-se na morena sobre ele.

O rapaz separou-se subitamente, ajoelhando-se, sentado nos seus calcanhares.

"Edward, o que se passa?"

Edward abriu os olhos, mas não conseguia perceber nada do que via. Estava tudo desfigurado. Sentia-se tonto, com a cabeça super pesada. "Eu não sei. Estou-me a sentir estranho."

"Oh, deita-te. Eu vou chamar alguém." Empurrou o rapaz no colchão, tocando-lhe no cabelo suavemente. "Calma, não deve ser nada."

Bella manteve-se imóvel ao lado do rapaz, observando-o a fazer caretas e gemendo. Respirou fundo, tentando manter-se calma. Não acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer.

Olhou pelo quarto, para entreter mente outra coisa qualquer e contou até dez. A ansiedade estava lá e fez com que a morena voltasse o seu olhar para o ruivo, agora adormecido. Bella suspirou aliviada. "Terceira parte, aqui vamos nós."

Levantou-se do seu sítio e descalçou o ruivo. Voltou a subir na cama e desapertou-lhe a camisa, ofegando quando um abdómen definido deu o ar da sua graça. Conseguiu vira-lo, para tirar a camisa, ainda que com grande esforço. O rapaz era de facto, pesado para Bella.

A jovem olhou para o quadril do rapaz e respirou fundo novamente, tentando ganhar coragem. A medo, aproximou as suas mãos e desapertou o cinto e depois o ziper das calças. Com muito cuidado para não tocar no membro do rapaz que se encontrava acordado, ao contrário do dono.

Levantou-se da cama e puxou as calças, despindo-o e deixando-o apenas com um boxer preta com um volume especial. Bella limpou o suor da testa, suspirando pela enésima vez. Puxou o lençol da cama e usando a força necessária, puxou o rapaz para aquele lado da cama. Ofegante, voltou a limpar a testa molhada. "_Céus, ele é pesado_."

Ainda não estava terminado, faltava apenas uma coisa. Bella gemeu olhando para a boxer do rapaz. Fechou os olhos, procurando acalmar-se e tentando encontrar uma forma de o fazer, sem ter que dar de caras com o membro.

Decidida então, virou o rapaz de barriga para baixo e puxou as boxers. Tentou fechar os olhos, mas acabou por não evitar e apreciou as nádegas brancas e definidas masculinas. Rapidamente o cobriu com o lençol e sentou-se na beirada da cama novamente, á espera.

A sua espera não foi longa e logo batidas suaram contra a porta do quarto. Bella levantou-se e deu passagem para as duas amigas e uma terceira pessoa.

"Bom trabalho, Bella. " disse Rose orgulhosa, observando o rapaz adormecido na cama e as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. "Este é o James."

A morena estendeu a mão para o desconhecido, ao qual este descartou e deu-lhe dois beijos na face. "Olá fofinha" cumprimentou-a com um tom afeminado.

"O James vai finalizar o nosso plano. Ele é lindo e é gay." Explicou Rose apontando-o para o homem.

"Gay?" Questionou Bella preocupada. "Rose, ele não vai-"

"Calma queridinha. Eu não vou fazer nada. " Sorriu-lhe James " Mas ele não vai saber disso" Riu-se com Rose. Bella desviou o olhar para Alice, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Ok." Murmurou simplesmente.

"Vamos embora. James, bom trabalho fofa!" despediu-se Rose, empurrando as amigas para fora do quarto.

"Obrigada queridinha!" Cantarolou o loiro.

* * *

A luz matinal fez com que o ruivo acordasse do seu sonho com Bella. Ele imaginava-a num vestido preto e justo. Gemendo enlouquecida debaixo dele, enquanto ele afundava deliciosamente nela.

"Bella." Murmurou com um sorriso.

"James, amor." Uma voz estranha murmurou atrás dele. Edward despertou completamente e olhou para o lado, percebendo um homem com peito á mostra, olhando para ele com um sorriso muito estranho.

Edward gritou e levantou-se rapidamente da cama, olhando assustado para o homem. Observou o mesmo a lamber os lábios, enquanto olhava para um ponto mais abaixo no corpo do ruivo. Edward seguiu o olhar e descobriu-se nu. "Mas que merda?!" exclamou, puxando uma almofada da cama e tapando o membro.

O loiro riu-se, espalhando-se na cama e puxando o lençol para baixo, mostrando-se igualmente nu. Edward arregalou mais os olhos se possível e desviou o olhar.

"Quem és tu e o que fazes aqui?!" gritou para James.

"Ai amor, calma. Ontem á noite foste tão meigo comigo."

"O quê?!" exclamou o ruivo

"Sim, amor. Tu a mim. Eu a ti. Ai… É uma dorzinha tão agradável, não é?" provocou olhando para Edward, que estava estático olhando para o loiro ainda com os olhos arregalados.

"Mas que merda?! O que é que se passa aqui?! Que tipo de brincadeira é esta?!" exclamou completamente exaltado. Procurou pelo chão a sua roupa e encontrou-a perto da beirada da cama.

"Amor, assim ofendes-me!" choramingou James, observando Edward vestir-se com rapidez.

"Eu não sei que tipo de brincadeira é esta! Mas eu vou descobrir!"

"Não te lembras do que aconteceu?" James fingiu-se magoado.

"Não aconteceu merda nenhuma!" gritou com o loiro, passando a mão pelo cabelo despenteado, saindo em seguida do quarto em passadas rápidas e pesadas.

James riu-se orgulhosamente do seu trabalho e agarrou no telemóvel, próximo a si, efetuando uma ligação de seguida. "Missão completa. Correu tudo como planeado"

Bella suspirou pela enésima vez, olhando para fora da janela do seu quarto. Já tinha passado dois dias desde a festa. Dois dias desde que beijou Edward e sentiu-o completamente entregue a si. Dois desde que viu as suas nádegas definidas, que não lhe saiam da cabeça. E dois dias, mergulhada em culpa. Sentia que tinha que se vingar, mas agora estava arrependida.

Talvez devesse ter sido mais suave na vingança. Mas quando Rosalie explicou-lhe o plano, estava tão zangada, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. O mal já estava feito. Edward era inteligente e ia chegar rapidamente a ela. Para além de que ia odia-la para sempre.

Logo agora, que tudo o que ela desejava era ter os seus lábios colados aos seus outra vez.

A morena sentou-se na cama, desanimada. Tinha estragado todas as hipóteses com ele. Isto se algum dia as teve. Decidida a esquecer o assunto, agarrando então a sua cópia de Orgulho e Preconceito e mergulhou na leitura.

Quando abriu os olhos, deu-se conta que tinha adormecido e o livro encontrava-se pousado sobre o seu peito. Notou, então que o sol já se começa a pôr. Devia ter dormido duas horas talvez.

A próxima coisa que notou foi as batidas fortes na porta de casa. Dando-se conta que tinham sido a causa do seu despertar. Levantou-se e deslocou-se rapidamente para a casa de banho, molhou o rosto, secando-o em seguida. Quando decidiu que estava apresentável, desceu as escadas rapidamente e abriu a porta.

Bella esqueceu-se de respirar quando dois olhos muito verdes a observaram com intensidade e atenção. O coração praticamente saltou do seu peito ao observa-lo novamente. E a imagem das nádegas do ruivo voltaram á sua mente. _Porra, má altura para pensar nisso._

Ele continuava a fita-la, sério.

Bella assustada, engoliu a seco discretamente. "Edward. Olá"

O rapaz suspirou e desviou o olhar para dentro de casa e voltou-o para morena. "Olá"

"O que te traz aqui?"

Edward soltou uma gargalhada seca.

"O que me traz aqui?" Repetiu, sorrindo sem humor.

"Edward, eu-"

"Não." Interrompeu-a, com o olhar penetrante. "A minha vez de falar agora."

A jovem tremeu sobre as suas bases, percebendo o tom áspero do ruivo.

"Eu devia estar a pensar em formas de te matar e em seguida esconder o teu corpo. Devia estar a querer esfolar-te viva. Vingar-me de alguma forma muito humilhante. Não mais humilhante do que a que eu passei, porque isso seria impossível. Parabéns, já agora. Eu devia estar a odiar-te profundamente agora. A detestar-te. Eu não sei como é possível, mas não estou. A única coisa que eu consigo pensar é em beijar-te. Uma e outra vez."

Bella olhou-o, estática. Paralisada pelo contraste das suas palavras com o seu tom de voz.

"O q-quê?"

"É isso, Bella. Bom plano. Quase acreditei, senão fosse a memória ainda muito nítida que tinha estado contigo momentos antes."

"Edward, eu… Desculpa."

O rapaz voltou a suspirar e descolocou o olhar para o chão. De repente, Bella notou um sorriso involuntário nascer nos lábios de Edward.

"E-eu acho que mereci. Subestimei-te." Levantou então o olhar para a morena, que encontrava-se hipnotizada por ele. "Acho que estamos quites, agora."

"Quites?"

"Sim. Eu fiz o que fiz, tu fizeste o que fizeste. Podemos seguir em frente agora?" Pediu esperançoso, fitando-a com intensidade.

"Como assim?"

"Bella, estou a pedir-te para começarmos de novo. Um encontro talvez." Observou a morena sorrir-lhe.

"Tu queres sair comigo?"

O rapaz sorriu-lhe torto e aproximou-se dela. "Porque não haveria? És linda, inteligente, interessante. Tudo o que eu quero. E por favor, posso beijar-te, agora? Estou a desesperar."

Bella soltou uma gargalhada inesperada e assentiu contente.

Suspirou de felicidade, ao sentir o seu rosto envolvido pelas mãos másculas do ruivo e os seus lábios pousarem nos seus. Passou então, os braços pelo pescoço dele e pressionou-se contra ele.

Bella não cabia em si de felicidade. Ele era perfeito. Perfeito para ela. Os seus olhos verdes, o cabelo cobre selvagem, o corpo escultural e… _aquelas nádegas._

"Obrigada. Eu sei que tenho uma boa traseira." Murmurou contra os lábios da morena, que afastou-se abruptamente, notando que tinha pensado em voz alta, corou. Foi inevitável, as bochechas avermelhadas da morena despertaram uma crise de risos em Edward.

"Como é que tu podes ficar corada e dizer-me um-"

"Ok!" Interrompeu Bella. "Podes beijar-me outra vez?"

O ruivo sorriu-lhe brilhantemente e voltou a beijar a morena dos seus sonhos. Agora, também a sua morena.

_The End_

* * *

_Olá meninas e meninos. Há quanto tempo, né? Eu tenho muuuitas explicações a dar, eu sei. Mas primeiro vamos falar do que interessa._

_O que acharam da one? Hoje é um dia de primeiras vezes. Esta é a minha primeira one-shot, como também é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um lemon, e por fim, a primeira vez que eu finalizo alguma coisa. (é, eu sei...) _

_Gente, fico á espera do vosso feedback. É muito importante para mim, mas isso vocês já sabem. :)_

**_Explicações a quem segue ou seguia as minhas outras fanfics:_**

_Primeiramente, eu vos devo um pedido de desculpa. Eu sofri de um forte bloqueio devido a motivos pessoais e sempre que tentava não saia nada. Então, eu consegui escrever. Já tinha três capitulos prontinhos da **Emergency** para serem postados. E o que aconteceu? O disco rígido do meu computador pifou. Eu perdi tudo, fotos muito importantes para mim, vários documentos e claro, tudo o que tinha escrito. Então, eu decidi desistir. Mas todo este tempo, a ideia que eu deixei algo por fazer não me saiu da cabeça. Eu quero finalizar as minhas fanfics e vou tentar fazê-lo. Eu me sinto comprometida com quem sempre me seguiu. E desde já, um grande obrigada para vocês também. _

_Eu adoro escrever, adoro, adoro, adoro. Tenho mil e umas histórias que nascem todos os dias na minha cabeça. Gente, eu tenho muita imaginação ;_; O que falta é o poder de desenvolver no papel. Coisa que eu tenho trabalhado. Foi dessas histórias espontâneas que surgiu esta. Eu não sei porquê, eu estava ouvindo "Lonely Boy" dos The Black Keys e (eu sei que não tem nada haver), mas a imagem de uma menina vestida de colegial, a atravessar o corredor da escola, deixava todos hipnotizados á volta dela. E a partir daí, uma história começou a se formar. _

_Bem, acho que já chega mesmo. Ahahah, ando muito inspirada. Espero usar essa inspiração para algo de bom, como finalizar uma das minhas queridinhas, Emergency claro. Deixem-me sorte!_

_Fiquem bem, fico á espera do vosso feedback._

_Bisôus, **Mackz**._


End file.
